


Hokage Hi-jinks

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hebephilia, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot and the Yondaime Hokage is bored and frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hokage Hi-jinks

Title: Hokage Hi-jinks  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Rating: NC-17 (for the appearance of shota)  
Pairing: Technically Yondaime x Yondaime (but the appearance of Yondaime x Kakashi)  
Summary: It's hot and the Yondaime Hokage is bored and frustrated.  
Kinks:  
Hebephilia: men aroused by teenage boys  
Hedralingus: licking anus   
Hermerotism: daydreaming or fantasising about sex or nudity  
Hygrophilia: arousal from body fluids or moisture  
Hyphephilia: arousal from touching skin, hair, leather, fur or fabric

 

It was a baking hot summers day in the land of fire, breathlessly still and humidly heralding an evening thunderstorm. Crickets were singing in the background and anyone with any sense was trying to avoid the heat. Minato sat at his desk, in his air-conditioned office, pretending to work. There was an enormous pile of important papers awaiting his attention, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to care. Normally, his sense of responsibility kicked in and he bent to his task, but not today. Today, his thoughts were consumed with fantasies about his student. 

Fantasies that he knew were wrong, about explicit sexual escapades with the underage boy. Fantasies that if acted upon would not only lose him his position as Hokage, but would result in him being incarcerated, and probably tortured, for the remainder of his days. Having their Hokage charged with child molestation would be a terrible blow to Konoha’s prestige, and the taint would cling to his wife and unborn child as well. Not to mention the terrible damage it would do to Kakashi’s already fragile psyche, his student could not afford to loose another precious person. 

Sighing in frustration, he gave up on his pretence of working and stared longingly out of the window. Thinking of his student, he wondered where Kakashi was today. He knew the boy didn’t have any missions at the moment, Jiraiya wasn’t in town, and he didn’t like to hang out with the other shinobi who generally didn’t take him seriously. Most likely his student was training, probably half naked and covered in sweat. He drew in a shuddering breath as his mind presented an image of a naked, sweaty, Kakashi writhing on his bed and pleading soundlessly for Minato’s attentions. 

He could clearly image Kakashi begging and moaning wantonly, legs spread wide to allow Minato access to his most intimate areas. He would reach out and touch that soft, childish skin, watching as goose pimples rose up in his wake. The boy would shiver and cry out as he stroked, pushing his throbbing erection into Minato’s eager hand, and throwing his arm over his face to hide his embarrassment. It wouldn’t take long until the boy was arching his back and crying out in elation; spraying his essence over his own heaving chest and melting back onto the bed, completely boneless.

After regaining his breath, Kakashi would open his eyes and see Minato’s straining erection. His eyes would open wide and a small puff of breath would escape his exposed lips. Then the boy would rise up onto his knees and shuffle closer, reaching out with curious fingers to touch him. Touching would lead to tasting and then he would be thrusting down Kakashi’s willing throat as the boy choked and gasped around him. On the edge of ecstasy, he would pull back and blow his load all over his students’ smooth face, watching as it dribbled down towards his chin, to drip onto the bed.

Kakashi, with the evidence of his defilement splattered across his face, would look up at his sensei with a tremulous smile, seeking approval for his actions. He would smile confidently back, reach down and ruffle the silvery hair and praise the boy for his efforts. Fetching a damp towel, he would wipe the evidence of his own excesses from the pale face and body. Then, fully dressed once again, he would shout the boy a meal at Ichiraku Ramen. Kakashi would be his usual stoic self once again, and they would not speak of their activities, it would remain their little secret.

Slumped in his chair at his desk, Minato’s aching arousal was uncomfortably constrained by his trousers. After debating the pros and cons of masturbating in his office versus going to the bathroom for a quick wank, he cast a privacy jutsu around the room. Then, throwing all caution to the wind and panting at his temerity, he created a clone and had it henge into his students’ likeness. Staring hungrily at his fake Kakashi, he began a slow striptease, caressing his body sensuously as he did so, wishing it was the real Kakashi watching him. 

When he was completely naked, he drew himself up and turned to his audience of one. He was achingly hard and proud of how he looked. Smirking at his students’ obvious arousal, he raised his hand and beckoned with a crooked finger. Minto grinned lecherously, as the other moved to stand right in front of him, almost touching him. He could feel the heat coming off the boy in waves, and see his curious eyes drinking in the sight of the fully erect man standing before him. It made him even harder to think that Kakashi was staring at his erection in awe.

Wanting the boy naked as quickly as possible he set to his task, batting away the small hands that tried to help. When the boy was finally naked, he stepped back to admire the view. He could hear his student panting raggedly as he slowly and deliberately ran his eyes up and down the body displayed before him. Kakashi was divine. Smooth alabaster skin, glistening with sweat and delightfully flushed with desire lured him closer. This close he could see Kakashi’s pulse throbbing madly in the hollow of his throat and tell that the boy still didn’t have to shave.

Minato’s chapped lips moved slowly over Kakashi’s smooth ones in a chaste kiss. He drew back slightly and looked into a singular, lust-clouded eye before moving back in for another innocent peck. He opened his lips slightly this time, Kakashi’s moving with them, and darted his tongue into the small gap, tasting his student and being tasted in return. With a moan, the boy melted against him, wrapping skinny arms around his neck and writhing delightfully against him. Minato held the boy tightly, plundering his mouth and rubbing his aching arousal between small, muscled legs. 

Kneeling in front of Kakashi he could feel his student’s small erection poking him in the stomach and, smirking deviously, he began tensing and flexing his abdominals. The boy drew back with a gasp at the additional friction and he took the opportunity to attack the exposed jaw line. He sucked and nibbled his way down to the boys’ prominent collar bones, enjoying himself thoroughly. At least with Kakashi he didn’t have to worry about leaving revealing marks as the boy always wore his mask, a fact he took full advantage of.

He kissed and suckled his way down the boys’ chest, paying extra attention to his pebbled nipples and his belly button. Quite deliberately, he skirted the leaking arousal and turned his attentions to the prominent hip bones. Above him, Kakashi whined and arched backwards, pushing his erection into further prominence. Taking pity on his young student, Minato slowly licked a stripe from the boys’ balls to his tip, digging his tongue into the leaking slit and drawing a surprisingly deep groan of pleasure from the small chest. He drew the glans into his mouth and sucked, hard.

Kakashi’s shout of excitement encouraged him, and he slowly sank down the short length, sucking and tonguing the flesh as he went. An adolescent cock was a lot easier to swallow than a fully grown mans’ and Minato found that he could easily take everything the boy had. He grinned around his mouthful and deliberately swallowed. Small hands immediately fisted in his hair, and a high pitched whine echoed through the room, as the body in front of him tensed. Then the organ lodged in his throat jerked spasmodically as it erupted. Minato drank every drop.

Licking his lips lasciviously, he looked up into the relaxed face of his student. Kakashi tasted good, but he wanted more. He wanted to taste the core of the boy, the taste that would be distinctly Kakashi. Using kisses and caresses, he encouraged the boy to turn around and drop to his knees. He licked his way down the knobbed spine in front of him, subtly pressuring the boy to bend forwards. His own erection was leaking freely from anticipation when he finally had the boy arranged as he wanted; on his knees and elbows, with his legs spread shamelessly.

The perfectly rounded ass was displayed for his pleasure and he caressed the soft flesh gently, before bending down to inhale the musky aroma. Kakashi whimpered as he licked his way down the sweaty crevice to the tiny hidden pucker. Pale thighs spread even further to allow him better access as he laved the sensitive flesh, Kakashi’s uninhibited moans filling the small office space. As Minato licked and sucked at his students’ ass, he noticed that the boy was becoming hard again, Kakashi was obviously enjoying his attentions.

Holding the pale hips steady, he began to thrust with his tongue, mimicking what he intended to do with his cock once the boy was loose enough. He could feel Kakashi thrusting back against him, clearly inviting him to penetrate as deep as he could. Stretching his jaw, he complied, loving the intimate taste of him student. He raised a hand to caress the hardened flesh between his students’ legs and Kakashi began panting roughly again. Minato increased his efforts and was rewarded with Kakashi’s flesh clamping down on his tongue and warm wetness coating his fingers.

Sitting back, he raised his cum-covered hand to play with the saliva-slicked pucker. He easily slid two fingers through the relaxed muscle and scissored them apart. He thrust and stretched with his fingers until he was sure that Kakashi was loose enough to take him. Withdrawing his fingers, he lined his leaking erection up and slowly thrust forwards. His student grunted as he ploughed the virgin tunnel and Minato tightened his grip on the slim hips. With agonising slowness, he withdrew and then plunged back in. He groaned his own enjoyment as he began to move faster.

Minato knew that he wasn’t going to last long. The sheer eroticism of screwing his student in his office, not to mention all of the other perverted things he had done to the boy, precluded this from being a long encounter. He began to thrust harder as he felt his balls tighten in anticipation. Kakashi was grunting in time with his thrusts and the sound was incredibly erotic. He had been dreaming about this moment for years. With a shout of completion, he snapped his hips as far forwards as he could, empting himself deep inside his willing student. 

He had just collapsed onto the floor beside his spent student when a sudden disturbance in his jutsu had him leaping to his feet in a panic, dispersing his clone and using a quick henge to cloak his own appearance. Crouched on the window sill, facing him and wearing a shocked expression, was the real Kakashi, sharingan exposed and swirling madly.

“Would you do that to me too?”


End file.
